In various card games such as poker, baccarat, bridge and blackjack, a dealer sets one or a plurality of decks of playing cards in a card shooter or the like, draws out cards one at a time, and deals the cards to the game players. At this time, to guarantee fairness of the game, the cards have to be randomly dealt out, and the game host has to sufficiently randomly shuffle the playing cards before setting the cards in the card shooter.
Incidentally, a device for manufacturing shuffled cards is disclosed in Patent Literature 1, for example.
Also in the case of using shuffled cards that are already shuffled in advance, there is room for a dishonest act such as removal/insertion or replacement of cards before the cards are used on the game table.